


Your The One

by Kotakiin



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Light Angst, Smut, Soulmate AU, Takes place in the 100 verse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-23 21:17:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6130351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kotakiin/pseuds/Kotakiin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>People are born with a tattoo on there wrist of the first words you and your soulmate will say to each other. The world is black and white but when your soulmate is ready to love you the world fills with color. Clarke thinks that she will never find her soulmate when eventually she meets the grounder commander and the world soon fills with color. </p><p>-</p><p>That soulmate Au I saw on tumblr and I just had to write it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your The One

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm not sure if you all have seen the post (http://hajabeg.tumblr.com/post/140128329370/i-hate-myself-also-posted-here-as-requested-by) there it is if you havent, hopefully the link works. I loved the idea a lot so I decided to turn it into a fic and well here it is! I hope you enjoy, the updates will be random but I will try to update every second week or so.

When someone is born they are born with words tattooed onto their wrist of the first words the two soulmates will say to each other. People spend their lives living in a world of black and white until the day when there soulmate is ready to love them they can finally see the world around them in color. 

 

When Clarke was younger she always wondered why the words “You’re the one” is what both her and her soulmate would say to each other. What possible position could they of been in to start a conversation like that so she went most of her years making up random situations that started with those three words.  

 

Once Clarke’s dad got floated and she was put into confinement she never really thought about it too much, her dad's watch always covered the words up so pretty soon she forgot they were even there. When Clarke and the 99 other delinquents were sent down to earth and Clarke met Finn, she fell for him pretty quickly and Clarke thought for sure he was her soulmate. When Clarke remembered the words on her wrist she soon realized that it was not there first words to each other and reality came crashing down on her that he was not her soulmate but she didn’t care.

 

As time went by and the war between the grounders and them ended with Clarke burning them in a ring of fire and then being imprisoned in Mount Weather Clarke soon found her love for Finn slowly dwindling. After Finn massacred a village of grounders to try and find her, Clarke was even more unsure of her feelings for Finn and she soon found herself standing outside the grounder Commander’s tent in hopes of forming an alliance to take down the Mountain. 

 

Clarke expected many things to happen when she entered that tent such as possibly being killed on the spot or even captured to be held hostage and held for ransom but what she didn’t expect was the words that came from the Commander's mouth and then her own. 

 

“You're the one who burned three hundred of my warriors alive?” the commander asked as she glanced up at Clarke, fiddling with her knife. 

 

“You're the one who sent them there to kill us” Once Clarke spoke those words she could see the commander’s attitude change when she to realized that they were each others soulmate. 

 

Clarke’s soulmate was the grounder commander Lexa and she was the commanders. Clarke was skeptical at first and didn’t believe it at the start but after the death of Finn and the time she spent with Lexa planning how to get inside the mountain to save their people, then they had the encounter with the pauna and she slowly started to feel a slight attraction to the woman. 

 

Then the day came when Clarke’s world got turned upside down and the world of black and white that she was so used to living in lit up with all kinds of colors.  

 

Clarke enters Lexa’s tent when she is notified by a guard that the commander wanted to see her “You sent for me?”   

 

Lexa looks up at Clarke “Yes, Octavia has nothing to fear from me” a moment of silence passes as Lexa looks away “I do trust you, Clarke” 

 

Clarke takes a step closer to Lexa “I know how hard that is for you” 

 

Lexa looks up at Clarke and turns to face the blonde while taking a small step closer “You think are ways are harsh but it's how we survive” 

 

“Maybe life should be about more than just surviving” Clarke looks off to the side “Don't we deserve better than that?” 

 

A beat of silence follows then Lexa speaks up “Maybe we do”

 

Clarke looks up at Lexa confused and soon she see’s the commander leaning in and she feels soft lips against her own and hand sliding against her neck. Clarke takes a moment to register what is happening and soon she is pressing into the kiss and her hand comes up to rest on Lexa’s waist. 

 

Lexa pulls away slightly and her nose rubs against Clarke’s as she tilts her head to get a better angle when she feels Clarke take a step back. 

 

When Clarke opens her eyes she is shocked to see green eyes staring at her with concern and pink lips slightly parted. Clarke is shocked but sort of thrilled in the moment but she knows she isn't ready for a relationship yet “I’m sorry, I’m… I’m not ready, to be with anyone… not yet” 

 

Lexa stares at Clarke for a moment then nods her head in understanding. Before anything else can be said they hear shouts coming from outside the tent and when they rush out of they see the flare that Bellamy set off to signal that he shut off the acid fog. Clarke is taken aback by all the colors she is seeing in that moment and she turns to looks at Lexa who is staring back at her with a small smile and they both take off running to the edge of a ridge to signal the warriors that it was time to go to war. 

 

There plan to get everyone out of Mount Weather was going smoothly until Lexa made the deal to free her own people and leave Clarke and her people to die. All of Clarke’s thoughts about possibly loving Lexa back flew out the window as she killed everyone in the mountain and left her own people because she wouldn't be able to face them everyday without being reminded of what she had done to get them there. 

 

_ 3 months later  _

 

Clarke is lounging on a tree branch above the trap she has set up for any animals that might take the bait. Clarke soon hears the sound of snapping twigs and crumbling leaves. She silently sits up and looks around tell she sees her target in sight. 

 

A black panther slowly approaches the trap, looking for a meal and when it is a mere few inches from the trap Clarke jumps from the branch and slashes the panther down its side and it retaliates by swatting at the back of Clarke’s shoulder.

 

Clarke quickly grabs her knife and holds up in front of her as the panther lunges and she successfully plunges the knife into its heart, killing the beast in a matter of seconds.  

 

Clarke wipes the knife off and ties the panther up and drags its dead body to a trading post that she has been to several times. Clarke watches from behind a tree as a man leaves the hut and that's when she drags the dead panther inside. 

 

When Clarke walks inside she is greeted by Niylah who closes the door behind her and speaks to her in grounder “Good kill”

 

Clarke replies in the grounder language “Thanks… the usual supplies” It took Clarke awhile to learn there language but she soon became quite fluent in it after being around nothing but grounders for 3 months and Niylah helped her out a bit.   

 

Niylah picks up the panther “You always come right after my father leaves” Niylah walks past Clarke and smirks at her “Good timing” 

 

“I'm in a hurry” 

 

Niylah rolls her eyes “Right. As always”  Niylah soon comes out with a box and sets it down on the counter “the meat from your last kill, salted and dried. Minus are shares” Niylah sets down a  bottle of clear liquid in front of Clarke. 

 

Clarke eyes it wearily “What's that?” 

 

“A drink for while you wait” Niylah pulls out a glass and pours some of the liquid into it. 

 

Clarke notices the band on Niylah's arm, it was the same one they wore when the ark sent them down to earth to check their vitals. The sight of it brought up some memories that Clarke didn't really feel like remembering so she quickly pushed those thoughts aside. 

 

Later that night Clarke was about to leave when two men entered the room and Clarke tried her best to shield her face from them to hide who she was.

 

The one man in front eyed her curiously then soon directed his attention to Niylah and places a piece of paper down on the counter “Where looking for this girl. Have you seen here?” 

 

“Yes she came by here a few days ago but she didn't stick around long” Niylah glances over the man's shoulder making eye contact with Clarke then returned eye contact to the man in front of her “Said she was heading North, following Eden’s pass”  

 

“That is ice nation territory, we have to hurry” The other man in the room spoke up and quickly exited the hut. 

 

The other man picked up the drawing and rolled it up “Thanks” he turned around and made eye contact with Clarke for a moment before leaving. 

 

Clarke walked over to Niylah “You know who I am, don't you?” 

 

Niylah nodded “It wasn’t that hard to recognize your face” 

 

Clarke smiles a bit as she goes to grab her supplies but is stopped when Niylah's hand rests on top of hers.

 

“I would wait awhile to make sure that they are gone” 

 

Clarke nods and when Niylah gestures to the back room Clarke doesn’t hesitate to follow, leaving her supplies on the counter.

 

“Sit down, let me clean your wound for you” Niylah says as she grabs a bowl and leaves the room to fill it with water and to grab a clothe. 

 

Clarke sits down on what she is sure is Niylah’s bed and a few moments later Niylah is walking back into the room, setting the bowl down and sitting behind Clarke. 

 

Clarke pulls her shirt down slightly to reveal the large gash on her left shoulder blade. Moments pass in silence with only a few hisses of pain coming from Clarke as Niylah cleaned the wound. 

 

“So tell me Clarke, have you met your soulmate yet?” Niylah asked suddenly out of the blue. 

 

Thoughts of Lexa rush through Clarke’s mind and it takes all of her power to rid herself of those thoughts and to not let her anger get the better of her “Yes” 

 

Niylah nods “How is a life where you can see the color in the world Clarke?” 

 

Clarke smiles a bit “There is many beautiful things in the world but seeing it in color makes it that much better, it's sort of hard to put it into words” a beat of silence goes by and Clarke’s curiosity gets the better of her  “What about you Niylah, have you found yours?”

 

Niylah shakes her head “Not yet” A few minutes of comfortable silence passed when Niylah soon realized something “No kill marks?” 

 

Clarke looks back at Niylah and nods slightly before turning to face away from her again “My backs not big enough…”  

 

Niylah nods in understanding and silence fills the room for what feels like forever when Niylah speaks up  “Tell me about the mountain?” 

 

Clarke turns around to face Niylah “Niylah, could you please not talk” 

 

Niylah slowly nods and puts the cloth back in the bowl and makes a move to stand. 

 

“No” Clarke places her hand on Niylah’s and guides her hand to her shoulder then down to her chest.

 

Niylah searches Clarke’s eyes for any sign of hesitation and when there is none she leans in and smashes her lips against Clarke’s and things heat up fast as Clarke straddles Nylah's hips. Clarke throws her shirt off and Niylah is flipping them over and soon she tugs her own shirt off and goes back to kissing Clarke.

 

Niylah pulls away from the heated kiss and makes her way down Clarke’s stomach to her most sensitive spot as Clarke grips the sheets tightly almost ripping them in the process. 

 

The night is filled with passion and the knowledge that this is just a one time thing, that it was a moment of just needing someone and nothing else. When Clarke wakes with a start in the middle of the night she panics slightly when she doesn't recognize where she is but when she looks to Niylah she is soon reminded of what they had done.

 

A small smile graces Clarke’s lips at the sight of Niylah sprawled out on her stomach beside her and all memories of her nightmare and the dead bodies of the people who lived in Mount Weather washed away.  

 

Clarke quickly got dressed and with one last glance at Niylah she grabbed her supplies, shoved them into her bag and walked out of the hut. Once outside Clarke took in a deep breath of the cold night air before she made her way to god knows where when she is grabbed by someone and a blade is soon pressed up against her throat. 

 

“Hello Wanheda” a deep, gruff sounding voice speaks into her ear. 

 

Clarke feels her heart beat fast when she recognizes the man's voice from earlier and she internally groans when she realizes that he had most definitely recognized her. 

 

* * *

 

 

It was probably around mid day and Clarke and this guy have been walking for hours with no stops in between and she still has no idea where he is taking her and her legs are starting to kill her.

 

Clarke soon came up with a plan to get away from this guy and when they were walking right beside a river Clarke decided that now was a perfect time to put that plan into action by falling to her knees and falling to the ground. 

 

The man stops and pulls on the rope “We don't have all day, get up” he tugs some more and when there is no movement he walks over to her and turns her over to see her passed out “Looks like the great Wanheda is human after all” he sighs and walks to the river to grab some water. 

 

Clarke quickly snuck up behind him and jumped onto his back, using the rope binding her hands together to wrap around his neck as she dunked his head under water. When his body stopped moving Clarke released her hold and took the gag out of her mouth. Before she had a chance to stand up she was being thrown into the water and after a few moments of panic as she tried not to drown the man pulled her up.

 

Clarke came up coughing and spluttering, trying to catch her breath.

 

The man smirked at her when he saw the red fade from her hair “Now that's better”  

 

Clarke knew that there were more important thoughts she should of been having but the only one that she couldn't stop thinking of was the fact that this man had already found his soulmate and that he could see the color of the world as well. That thought soon disappeared when she saw the scar on his face and she froze “Your ice nation?” 

 

The man grinned and lifted her up “Come on let's go” 

 

Clarke groaned as they proceeded to walk in the direction they were walking before and now that she knew this guy was ice nation she had a very good idea where they were going. He was probably going to take her to the ice queen where she would be killed in the belief that she would gain Wanheda’s power and that thought alone pushed Clarke to think of more ways she could attempt to escape this man cause she didnt feel like dying anytime soon. 

 

A few more hours passed and they were walking through a huge field of tall golden grass when they heard people talking in the distance. Clarke was soon pulled down and the man was looking around for the source of the sound. 

 

He pulled the gag back up to cover Clarke’s mouth as he held a knife to her throat “Be quiet” he looked at the three men “Ice nation scouts” he looked back to Clarke “Come on we will backtrack and go around”   

 

Clarke glared at him and started to scream into the gag, successfully gaining there attention. 

The man glared at her “There deaths are on you” he yanked her up onto her feet and slowly approached the three men “It's okay” he flashes them his scare “I don't want any trouble” 

 

“Who’s this?” he gestures to Clarke.

 

The man looks over to Clarke “Wanheda, a prisoner for our queen” 

 

The three men look at each other “This could set us up for life” the one in front speaks “Take her” 

 

The man lifts up his hand “I can't let you do that” he drops the rope that is tied to the bind around Clarke’s hand and she takes off in a random direction hoping to get away. 

 

“What are you doing?!” One ice nation man shouts and takes off after Clarke.

 

The man pulls out his sword and cuts down both of the ice nation scouts in seconds and picks up the one man's bow and aims an arrow and that guy chasing Clarke and when the target is lined up he shoots and the arrow connects successfully knocking him down on top of Clarke. 

 

Clarke groans when the body lands on top of her and she soon notices a dagger sitting not to far away from her and she quickly grabs it. When the man throws the body off of Clarke and moves to lift her up, Clarke plunges the knife into his gut. 

 

He groans in pain and clutches at his gut and before Clarke can make another move to stab him he grabs her wrist and punches her across the face to knock her down. He pulls her back up to her feet and drags her into the forest and down some stairs to an abandoned underground space where he ties her to a cement pole and builds a fire. 

 

Once the fire is built Clarke watches as he sticks his dagger in the fire to heat up. He glances down at his wound “A little more to the right and I would of been dead, maybe you're not the commander of death after all” 

 

“I’m no one”

 

The man grabs the knife from the fire and it is lit up bright red “A lot of people out there looking for no one” He places the knife on his skin to seal the wound. 

 

Clarke grimaces and looks away, the sight reminding her to much of the faces of the people at the mountain and what she did to them. 

 

The man walks over to a dark part of the underground cave “Get some rest, we will continue walking in a few hours” 

 

“Yeah right like I can sleep…” Clarke mumbles and she surprises herself when she feels her eyelids grow heavy and soon she is passing out. 

 

Clarke wakes up and feels slightly refreshed considering that she hasn't slept much in the last 3 months. Clarke hears footsteps approaching behind her, thinking that it was the ice nation man she doesn't pay him any mind but soon Bellamy is leaning down in front of her. 

 

Bellamy pulls the gag from her mouth “Hey princess” he smiles “I’m going to get you out of here, okay” 

 

“Bellamy…” she can feel tears sting at her eyes but she quickly blinked them away knowing that this wasn’t the time to cry and fear washes over her when she see’s movement from her left “Bellamy watch out!” 

 

The man knocks Bellamy to the ground and crouches over top of him, holding a knife to his throat. 

 

“No!” Clarke yells “Please don’t kill him, I’ll do whatever you want just please, please don't kill him” Clarke cries out. 

 

The man looks to Clarke then back to Bellamy “Fine” he stabs Bellamy in the thigh earning a scream of pain from the him “So you can’t follow us” he then knocks Bellamy out. 

 

Clarke glares at the man as he unties her and drags her out of the tunnel and she can’t help but worry about Bellamy as she watches him lay on the floor unconscious. 

 

* * *

 

 

After what feels like forever they stop and the man next to Clarke talks in a hushed whisper with someone, Clarke wishes she could see what was in front of her but the man covered her head with a bag about an hour ago. 

 

Suddenly she heard the sound of gates opening and she was once again being dragged into what she was sure was the ice queen’s home. As they continued to walk Clarke could hear people moving and talking around her, some sounded like they were trying to bargain for a trade as others laughed about who knows what. Clarke’s ears picked up the sound on children running around and playing, she was guessing from the sound of wood on wood that they were fake sword fighting. 

 

Suddenly the sun was gone and the room went slightly darker, her best guess is that they walked inside of a tent or building.  

 

“Watch your step” the man said.

 

“Wha-” before Clarke could finish her sentence she felt herself falling forward, she braced herself for when she would hit the floor but it never came and soon she was being helped up.

 

“I told you to watch your step” The man said with what Clarke could only imagine was a cocky smirk if his tone of voice was anything to go by. 

 

“A little more warning would've been better” Clarke huffed out. 

 

The man doesn't reply to her but he must of signaled to someone because soon the ground was moving upwards under her feet. Clarke can feel a pit of despair form in her stomach at the thought that she would possibly be dead soon. She tried not to let it bother her but as the lift came to a stop and she was being pushed forward the feeling just kept growing. 

 

Clarke heard doors open and as she was being led by the man she could hear hushed whispers and a bit of light peaked through the bag but not enough for her to see.

 

The man spoke up behind her “Wanheda, as promised” he forces Clarke down to her knees and removes the bag in one swift movement. 

 

Clarke winces when the harsh light shines on her eyes and when she is sure her eyes have adjusted she looks up to who she assumed would be the ice queen but she is soon faced with the one person she least expected. Clarke can’t help but feel confused and shocked as to why she is here but most of all she can slowly feel anger build its way up.

 

Lexa stands up in front of Clarke and looks down at her “Hello Clarke” Lexa walks a few steps forward and notices all the scratches and bruises on her face. Lexa grits her teeth and looks to the man “The deal was for you to bring her to me unharmed” 

 

“She didn’t come easy” 

 

Lexa looks down to Clarke “I’d expect not” 

 

Clarke stares up at Lexa confused about what was going on when the man speaks again “I’ve done my part, now do yours. Lift my banishment”

 

Lexa pulls her attention away from Clarke and back to the man “I heard your mother's army marches for Polis” 

 

Clarke looks down then side glances the man beside her ‘Mother? what are they talking about?’ she wonders to herself.  

 

“That has nothing to do with me, honour are deal” 

 

“I’ll honour our deal when your mother honours my coalition” Lexa snaps “Lock prince Roan of Azgeda away”

 

Clarke’s brow furrows ‘Prince?” She looks over to Roan who is being dragged away by the guards and even more questions roll about in Clarke’s mind. 

 

“What of Wanheda?” Titus speaks up. 

 

Lexa puts her hands up in the air “Leave us” 

 

Titus looks to Indra who doesn't say anything and just walks towards the door and Titus follows behind her. Titus stops just before leaving the room and turns to face Lexa with a questioning glance.  

 

“You heard me” Lexa says. 

 

Titus nods and leaves the room. Lexa gestures to Clarke “Help her up”

 

The two guards don't hesitate to help Clarke up right away. Once Clarke is standing the two guards take a few steps back and Lexa takes a step closer to her and removes the gag “I’m sorry, that it had to be this way. I had to ensure that Wanheda didn’t fall into the hands of the ice queen” 

 

Clarke barely registered what Lexa was saying she was to distracted by how the light shines off of her making her look almost god like and the way her pink lips parted slightly as she stared at her with caring green eyes. Clarke had almost forgotten how green Lexa’s eyes where and seeing them again so close and after so long felt almost like she was seeing them again for the first time since that moment in Lexa’s war tent. 

 

Clarke soon pushed all those thoughts aside when Lexa spoke again and she was soon reminded why she was angry at the commander and all that anger came bubbling to the suffer and was ready to burst. 

 

“War is brewing Clarke, I need you” 

 

Clarke glared hard at Lexa and with all the saliva she could muster she spat right in Lexa’s face and soon she was being pulled back by the two guards “You bitch!” Clarke grunted, struggling against the guards hold “You wanted the commander of death! Well you got her!” She let out a scream “I’ll kill you!” Clarke screams the entire time tell she is being pulled back and soon she is being forced into a room and the doors are locked behind her. 

 

Clarke bangs on the door a few times in anger, when she feels her anger subside she looks around the room and notices a bed off to the right side of the room covered in furs. There was a small coffee table in the middle with to chairs on either side and the room was up lit by what looked to be around forty candles. Clarke sighed and laid down on the bed and curled up into a ball. Clarke grits her teeth, seeing Lexa again just reminded her of why she resents the fact that she can see in color. 

 

Memories of Lexa’s betrayal flashed through her eyes and she felt her heart break a bit more and when she looks at the color of things around her she feels anger rise again and she grabs the vase resting on the bed side table and smashes it against the wall. 

  
Clarke places her head in her hands and lets out a shaky breath, after a few minutes Clarke lays down on the bed and closes her eyes when she feels exhaustion take over her from all the walking she had done. The last thing Clarke sees before she is claimed by the dream world is the green of Lexa’s eyes staring at her with so much care, reminding Clarke that she was loved by the commander. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed the first chapter, leave a comment or subscribe if you liked it and if not thats cool. 
> 
> See you guys in the next chapter!
> 
> -
> 
> I will be leaving for Mexico on friday so don't expect an update tell after March 12th.


End file.
